Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas: XMen Edition
by Talon83
Summary: A parody of Sinbad: Lengend of the Seven Seas. WAY better the summary makes it look like; TRUST ME! Ramara Onesided Wanda/Ray Enjoy! R


Sinbad / Berzerker

Kale / Colossus

Jin / Iceman

Li / Gambit

Rat / Nightcrawler

Jed / Pyro

Luca / Quicksilver

Spike / Wolfsbane

Proteus / Cyclops

Marina / Magma

Dymas / Xavier

Eris / Wanda

And now, without further ado, I give you:

DreamWorks Pictures and Talon83

Present

Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas X-men Edition

The celestial plane is where our tale begins. The form of a woman began to emerge from a solar dust cloud. "Wake up, my beauties. Rise and shine." she called, awakening the monsters of the zodiac. "It's a brand new day, and the mortal world is at peace. But not for long." she told them with a sinister chuckle. "Just look at them," she continued, strolling up to the planet Earth, "I pull one tiny thread and their whole world unravels into chaos. Glorious chaos." Her eyes widened, "And what could be more perfect than this?" she commented, looking closer, "A noble prince; a priceless treasure; and a black hearted thief. Oh, this is going to be fun." Turning away, she looked at her sea monster. "Siitas, you know what to do." Siitas jumped into the Earth's ocean; becoming smaller as he did so. "Let the games begin."

* * *

A yellow and orange haired man by the name of Ray paced in front of the crew of a pirate ship. "Gentlemen -and lady- this is what we've been waiting for. The world's most valuable object is on its way to Bayville." he reached the bow; turning back to his crew, he added, "It's a shame it'll never get there." Receiving a round of laughs from the crew, he continued, "After today, we retire to Fiji."

"Fiji!"

"Fiji!"

"Fiji!"

"Fiji!"

"Pitor!" Ray called to a tall guy at the helm.

"Aye, Captain!" Pitor responded. He veered the ship closer to the one that they were tailing.

"Rahne!" Ray cued his dog. She activated a switch that brought blades out of the hull so that the pirates could latch onto their prey. Grabbing a rope, Ray shouted, "Let's get rich!" He proceeded to swing over to the other ship, and –with the aid of his crew– beat the crap out of the other crew. Executing a move that involved spinning on his hand, and round house kicking about eight guys, he landed next to Pitor. "Did ya catch that last move? Pretty cool, huh?" Ray said smugly.

"I thought you overworked it... just a bit." Pitor calmly responded. "Awh- y- overworked it?" Ray sulked. A solider attacked him from the side. Pitor grabbed the man's sword in his teeth, and flung him overboard. "Oh, and **I** was overworking it?" Ray said rather pointedly. Pitor spit the sword out, and chuckled softly. Then, Ray looked up. "Scott...!"

"Whoa. This just got interesting. How long's it been?" Pitor asked. "About a lifetime ago." Ray replied, uncharacteristically sad.

Scott was busy fighting off about half of Ray's crew, so he didn't notice Ray casually observing the fight. That is, until Ray commented on Scott's fighting skills: "STILL fight like an old lady." Scott turned to look at Ray, but left himself open for a tackle-turned-dog-pile. "Ray?" Scott got up. "Wha- What are you doing here?" he demanded indignantly.

"He. I'm working. You?" Ray replied, as though that explained everything.

"What happened to you? Where have you been?" Scott demanded. Ray broke the bolt on a blue door. Pushing the door in, he replied, "Hey, love to stop and catch up; but I've got things to do, places to go, stuff to steal." Ray said, walking into the room. It was dimly lit with a faint blue light. The light emanated from an open book lying on a pedestal. "Oooh, yeah." Ray said. "Ray, we need to talk." Scott said, laying his hand on Ray's shoulder to stop him. Ignoring Scott, Ray shrugged Scott's hand off his shoulder. Ray continued towards the book. "Heard about it, read about it, never actually seen it: the Book of Cerebro."

"It's my job to bring it safely to Bayville." Scott said. "Really? See, now, I-I just feel bad, because... you're gonna get fired." Ray said in a voice that showed that it didn't make him feel bad in the least. "You can't be serious. You disappear for ten years, show up, and rob me?" Scott asked incredulously.

"I wish it wasn't you. I do. Really. But-" Ray replied, his voice betraying the fact that he really couldn't care less who it was.

"But it **is** me, Ray." Scott interrupted. Ray rolled his eyes, and, using a voice that is normally reserved for explaining things to very small children, replied, "Scott, we had a special handshake, some code words, and a secret hideout. It was fun, big fun, but, uuuhh, we were kids."

"We were friends! You're not going to steal this, not from me. And what would you do with it anyway? The Book of Cerebro protects all of us in the Twelve Mutant Cities." Scott said, trying to make Ray see reason. "Exactly. So just imagine how much 'all of us' will pay to get it back?" Ray said, having missed the point entirely. "Let me say it again. A long time ago, you and I were friends. If that ever meant anything to you, prove it now." said Scott, attempting to reason with him one more time. "You're right, that **was** along time ago." Ray agreed, showing absolutely no remorse for what he was going to do. Pushing Scott aside, Ray reached for the Book. Scott grabbed Ray's wrist, and took one of his twin blades. "Oh, come on. Don't get all heroic, Scott." Ray said, obviously doubting Scott's aptitude for swordplay. **(A/N: that's the art of sword fighting, by the way. Not that it really matters anyway.)** "If you want the Book, you have to go through me." Scott challenged bravely. Suddenly, a HUGE tentacle burst through one of the windows.

"What the...?" Ray yelled.

"Dear gods." Scott muttered, in a 'oh, what now?!' voice.

* * *

** I LOVE cliffhangers!! REview, plaese. (HONESTLY IT'S NOT THAT HARD!!)**


End file.
